


Following his example

by Gold_wings



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_wings/pseuds/Gold_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides to act like his big brother (read the story to find out what I mean )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following his example

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story on here please have mercy on me

Michel flys back to his nest after a long day of training the chosen one to find his brother Gabriel laying in his bed. Michel pulls his swords out and demands to know what Gabriel is doing in the city and in HIS bed,

Gabriel grunts and stretches the bed sheets falling off his bare chest before replaying to him "brother i'm so tired how do you do it". "do what" Michel ask,at that moment the rest of the bed sheets fall away showing not only a very naked Gabriel but also a equally naked William that had been sleeping between the archangels legs. William looked up blinking before asking "whats going on" Gabriel starts to scratch him under his chin like he was a kitten. William leaned into his touch.."nothing you need to worry about little one"  
Gabriel cooed. Michel looked ready to either faint or smite someone before another noise caught his ears. Arika half way sat up from the head of the bed groaning "why do I feel like I just spent the last 5 hours riding a wild horse" she mumbled.

Gabriel faced turned even more smug then it had been. Before Michel could even get a word in edge wise a third persons popped up from under the covers it was that soldier Michel had seen a few time Ethan. Ethan looked around before asking "what time is it were am I........how did I get pudding there?" Michel pinched the bridge of of nose and took a few deep breaths a very human thing to do but he felt like it helped. "any more brother" Michel asked through gritted teeth Gabriel looked down at the foot of the bed and started to poke a lump under the covers with his foot, the lump wined and pulled the covers tighter around its self and a muffled replay of "stop i'm still tired" came from under it. 

Gabriel looked over at his fuming brother and surged. Michel grabbed Gabriel's throat and threw the naked archangel out the window before spreading his own wings to take off after him and make sure he left the city. When all was quite in the room the three dazed and sore humans limped there way out of the room hoping to avoid Michel's wrath but one covered up lump stayed and continued to sleep in the giant bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped u'all liked it please review


End file.
